A Tale of Swords and Magic
by StoryMakerr014
Summary: It's been a year since the third World Fraction was casted, and the effects has been gradually affecting their daily lives. The flavor texts coming to life. The land expanding. Their increasing sensitivity to magic. However, what would happen if it brought another race from a different world? One that might just give the Adventurers a run for their own gold.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Unexpected Discovery

Elder Tale, an MMORPG with over twenty million worldwide players.

On May 3, 2025, without warning, an estimated thirty thousand Japanese alone and hundreds of thousands worldwide were transported in a world just like the game.

This day came to be known as The Apocalypse. The day reality and fantasy were switched. The day the land of Theldesia became real.

Where death was not the end.

Where NPCs behaved just as any human would.

Where monsters were not the only danger.

What was once a mere game has become the new reality for the players - their new home - and without knowledge of how to return to their old world, the Adventurers quickly found themselves trying to adapt to this bizarre yet lawless environment. Some had used force and great numbers to survive, subduing any who stood in their way and ruling cities with an iron fist. Others utilized deception and lies, using their beauty as much as their cunning to gain influence and power. A few relied on fraud and sweet empty words, luring unsuspecting victims to do their bidding and leech off of their ignorance. While there were some who simply didn't took their situation seriously and instead grabbed this opportunity to wreak havoc and chaos just for the fun of it.

All of these people acted for their own benifits. Their own selfish desires to survive in this world and do the things they please without regard for the safety of others. Player-killers. Robbers. Scammers. They were those who couldn't accept their situation- miserable losers who doesn't understand the value of life - merely thinking of their situation as a simple game, and they reacted as such in the most unhonorable ways possible.

However, there was one group who didn't followed their example. A group who wanted to help its fellow Adventurers survive in this harsh environment. A group who wished to change this world.

The guild, Log Horizon.

Led by the genius strategist and Half-Alv Enchanter Shiroe, also known as the "Villain in Glasses", they formed the Round Table Alliance with ten other guilds to govern the Adventurers of Akihabara. Through a brilliant and carefully executed elaborate plan, Shiroe brought the entire city under control and ousted those who wrought chaos within it. In just a week, peace and order were restored and the community grew prosperous. Technologies from the old world were recreated. Relationship with the natives, the People of the Land, were established. Safety and security were implemented. Various threats from both monsters and people alike were thwarted thanks to the efforts of the legendary tactician and his guild. With them and the other Round Table members, every trials and problems were solved. Every danger was eliminated. Wars and battles were fought and won. Diplomatic and economic issues were resolved. No matter what this world threw at them, they were always there to face it. And for many months, the people of Akihabara lived peacefully under their protection.

Now, May 3, 2026. A year had already passed since that fateful day. However, another unexpected event draws near. An occurence that will change not only their lives, but the land of Theldesia itself.

This day would later be called "The 13th Expansion", also known as the "The Arrival". The day a brand new race was introduced to the world of Elder Tale and descended upon the Adventurers and People of the Land.

A race with shimmering wings and powerful magic.

A race with terrifying skills and deadly beauty.

A race that arrived in a floating castle made of steel.

The Fairies of Alfheim.

-A Tale of Swords and Magic-

 _Log Horizon Guild Hall_

 _City of Akihabara_

 _Skill Use:_ **Restricted**

 _Entry Restrictions:_ **None**

 _Exit Restrictions:_ **None**

The Apocalypse, a term usually refered to as the end of the world. It was an event frequently mentioned in various religious books; an event that would signal the destruction of mankind and all living things.

Judgement Day. The Armageddon. The Rapture. Many names existed for this particular day. Various books, ancient records and even conspiracy theories often describes how it would happen - ranging from simple yet _extremely_ far-fetched natural occurence to bizzare and highly impossible phenomenons only found on fantasy novels and sci-fi action flicks. A gigantic meteor crashing down on the Earth. A massive solar flare. An undetectable planet on a collision course with the world. Continental shifts and earthquakes. Angels descending from the heavens to rain divine judgment on sinful mortals. Gigantic beasts rising from Hell to terrorize the world. Mass disappearances of humans. Zombies and other undead terrors walking the surface. The list goes on and on.

Many people with questionable sanity basing their theories on thousand-year-old calendars and books had constantly warned the world about it. They said it was very near, and everyone should already repent for their sins to save themselves from the damnation they were placing their souls in.

That was 13 years ago, in the year 2012. And unless they were using the ancient Internet Explorer for their theories, which was very likely considering the circumstances, then they were somewhat correct. They had just forgotten to add another scenario on that list of bizarre phenomenons.

The Apocalypse happening via an _online game_ and transporting some millions of players to another world.

It had to be a joke, or at least that's what Shiroe had first thought the moment he "awoke" in the body of his in-game avatar. But after he saw his surroundings, smelled the moisture in the air, felt the bright sunlight on his skin, and noticed the giant Silverleaf Tree towering in the distance, he knew right then that everything was real.

He was inside the game.

With a sigh, he lowered his pen and leaned back in his chair. His life had changed ever since that fateful day. A lot of things happened to him that he thought would not, and he found himself in situations where he was forced to use everything he knew about this world. Now, he was a guild master and one of the leaders in a city.

Honestly, he never thought he would be put into this kind of position. He was asocial and an introvert, prefering to stay on the sidelines and act from there - a mere supporter and strategist. But circumstances led him to his current situation, and though he may not seem to like it, he was actually enjoying this. To be able to have the company of people he could call friends. To laugh, eat and travel with them. Hunt monsters and conquer dungeons together. If there were a few good things The Apocalypse had done for him, he would consider this as one of them. It was truly somewhat of a blessing in disguise and he was kinda glad he could be part of that fateful day. It allowed him to discover things about his abilities that even he didn't know he had, using his vast knowledge and skills to their full potential to help his comrades. And whenever he was seeing the result of all the things he did, he can't help but feel a warm sensation enveloping his heart.

However, the fact that he was here...

He lifted his hands and stared at them with a thoughtful expression. Slender and skilled fingers able to cast powerful spells with little difficulty. His abilities already felt natural to him, as if he was born like this. Even his Half-Alv body which was superior than a normal human from the old world. His senses were magnified, although he would attribute it to the sole reason that he was inside a game-inspired alternate world. But still, it was as if he was already this way as far as he could remember - like he actually came from this place.

That, and his increasing sensivity to magic.

He could literally feel every spell that were being cast within a thirty-meter radius from him. A form of sixth sense; a tingling sensation in his skin. And even if his eyes were closed, he could tell what kind of spell the caster was using.

When he asked the others about it, he discovered he was not the only one experiencing this. It seemed that every magic-oriented class does, especially the Enchanters and Sorcerers. They also possess this sixth sense, though with varying degrees of sensitivity. Some cannot sense magic no further than one meter. Others, like Rieze and Maryelle, can feel magic as far as fifteen. While a few like Henrietta can at ten. Also, it looks like the race you have had an effect as well. His was supposed to be the most attuned to magic followed only by the Race of Ritual. Elves and Fox Tails were there too, though not nearly as powerful.

This strange ability obviously has a connection with the flavor texts coming to life. In this case, their race's backstory and innate skills was starting to affect them as well. So far, this was the only change they were experiencing. However, Shiroe knew that this was just the beginning. The more they stayed in this world, the higher the chance of other alterations to come, some possibly dangerous.

Which means they need to find a way back home soon.

And so here he was, buried under piles of books and research papers. The letter he had received a few months ago from Roe2 gave a big hint on how they could return to their world, but first they have to establish contact with these "Observers" from the moon. Unfortunately, the radio at NHK building in Shibuya was still broken and unless they could fix it, their progress would be slow.

He picked up a leather bound tome and browsed through its contents. Most of these were records regarding the history of this world. As Elder Tale was set in a post-apocalyptic environment, the technologies here were exactly the same as those in their old world. Many were already long forgotten and buried under the ruins, but he was hoping he could find some clues on those that they could still salvage. After all, if that station was still functional, then surely they were others like it just waiting to be found. It was a long shot but worth a try.

As he was flipping through page after page, a rather pecular paragraph caught his attention. The lines were already starting to fade due to the book's age, but he could still read some of it.

 _On the third day after Sakura dies, a big change will begin with confusion and despair._

 _One will start the journey with three and assemble ten that will lead one._

 _Two will sought one where only one must exist._

 _Three will be brought together to create a bridge between two._

 _Four will arrive later, carrying nine and one hundred to complete the equation._

 _Beware the color black._

Shiroe adjusted his glasses and set the book down. He already knew what the paragraph was the moment he saw the lines. It was obviously a prophecy, and the two sentences refered to The Apocalypse and the foundation of the Round Table Alliance. The next two were somewhat vague, but upon reading it the second time, he thought he already had an idea what they meant. As for the last lines, those would be hard to decipher. And if his assumptions were correct, they won't be able to understand them at all until they actually happen.

Still, the others need to know about this if only to watch out for signs. This discovery might be valuable to them in the future, and he has to inform his guild members and co-leaders to make sure they won't be caught off guard. After all, who knows if this "Four" the prophecy was talking about would be a friend or foe? They can't take chances then, not with all the things they went through and suffered just to get where they were now.

He opened his Friends List and dialled for Nyanta. If there was one thing he learned from his experiences in this world, it was the fact that he shouldn't do anything all by himself. That's why he has a guild, so he could share the load with his friends. After all, what was the point of him being a guild master if he won't trust his comrades? That alone was enough to convinced him to tell them about the prophecy.

He heard a few rings before there was a click and the Werecat spoke from the other end.

" _Shiroe, what is it?_ "

"Chief, can you please gather the others?" the Enchanter replied. "I have something to discuss with everyone."

" _Of course,_ " Nyanta said. " _I would assume that you found something of importance?_ "

"Yes," the answer was quick and abrupt, "and it may help us find another way back home."

There was a short pause as the Werecat processed what he just said.

" _Very well. I shall inform the others immediately. Nya._ " With that, he ended their communication.

Shiroe sighed and closed his eyes in exhaustion. He had stayed up late last night trying to finish his research on the Fairy Rings and Intercity Transport Gates. Combined with lots of paperworks due to his position, he haven't had much sleep for the past few days. He was hoping he could get some today, but after this new development...

He looked outside the window and gaze at the azure sky. The last lines of the prophecy bothered him, though he was not sure why. Maybe because it was too enigmatic and mysterious, giving him no clue as to its meaning. One thing was certain though; their problems were far from over.

Narrowing his eyes at the thought, Shiroe muttered under his breath.

"Black, huh?"

...

With a groan of pain and discomfort, the Observer known as Roe2 slumped at the base of a tall cedar tree.

"It's so hot!"

Her complaint was justifiable enough. Despite the cool shade offered by the overhanging branches and thick leaves, it was not enough to block the stifling heat coming from the blazing noon sun. Not even the waters provided by her summons - her brothers and sisters - nor her umbrella were sufficient to shield herself from the scorching hot air. Combined with her subclass' natural weakness to sunlight, she was actually surprised that she still hadn't burst into flames at this point.

She really needed to reach Ikoma soon and change her subclass. Her real journey couldn't truly begin until she did, which means she has to get there as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, every time the sun was starting to reach its zenith, the heat would slowly become unbearable until she was being forced to find cover. This would continue until the sun finally sank on the horizon, from whence darkness will take over and bring a cool refreshing air. Afterwards, she would resume her walk again before repeating the process a day later.

The Summoner-Vampire had been doing this for several weeks now, and she was going agonizingly slow. Her travel that should have only taken two months had took twice the time, yet she was just halfway through. At this rate, she'll never be able to make it in two weeks.

Grabbing her staff in one hand and planting the umbrella's tip on the ground with the other, she slowly stood up and looked around. The road she was taking ran straight to her left before disappearing on the horizon. Several trees dotted the area, and a few small animals scampered in the grass. In the distance, a range of mountains rose, towering like giants and surrounding the countryside. Beyond that lies her destination: Ikoma. After she had reached the city and switched subclasses, she would finally begin her journey east where her real goal was.

Akihabara.

Roe2 glanced at the sky and noted the weather. Clouds drifted lazily in large puffs of white, covering the sun and lowering the temperature to a more bearable level. A gentle breeze blew, bringing with it a faint salty scent. She must be near an ocean which was quite expected. Some of the most easier routes leading to Minami went along the coast and was frequented by travelers. In fact, she wouldn't be surprise if she met some along the way just like how she crossed paths with her little 'siblings'.

She took a step and started to walk while shielding herself with the umbrella. This item she was given to by Minori was invaluable to her trek across the mainland. Without it, she would have already combusted a long time ago. It allowed her to proceed on days where she usually could not, and she was really thankful to the young girl for this.

Briefly, she wondered if they were alright. But she quickly dismissed the thought. They were capable fighters and could take care of themselves. Besides, they have someone they could rely on.

She stopped and glanced behind her. She had definitely came a long way since she first got here from the moon, having met several interesting people and joining them in their little adventures. But her journey was still far from over. The road lies before her filled with dangerous twists and turns, and at the end of it was a far and uncertain future. However, the questions she needs some answers to lies in that direction, and it was her duty to find it. After all, Shiroe was most likely doing the same thing as well.

With a smile that bared her fangs, Roe2 whispered something in the air before resuming her walk.

"We shall meet soon, big brother."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. You're saying that someone already knew we were coming and wrote it as a prophecy, but _no one_ paid it attention. Is that it?"

Shiroe sat on a chair facing his guild members, all of which wore looks of puzzlement. Their reaction to his discovery was no surprise considering how everyone - even the Landers themselves - was confused when the Apocalypse happened. Now that they know someone had actually prophesied and recorded it in a book, they were feeling rather skeptical.

Adjusting his glasses, Shiroe nodded at Naotsugu. "That's quite correct. Although I think it's not that no one paid attention. Perhaps the author simply didn't wrote it in any other bookbesides that and left it for those who might be interested. Unfortunately, the book's nature itself must have made the people dismiss it as another myth."

"But that's just it, right?" the Guardian frowned in confusion, "Why would someone write it in a _fairy tale_ book?"

The room fell silent.

Naotsugu has a point. If the prophecy was a world-changing event that might have serious repurcussions, the author wouldn't have written it in a book meant for children. The verses should have been recorded on a special tome or even a book of prophecy, and most people would have known about it - especially the Ancients like Kinjou or even mages like ReGan. It didn't made any sense.

"For now, we can't draw conclusions unless we ask the author," Shiroe said with a small shrug. "But since he, or she, had't included their name, I think it's safe to assume that they don't want to be known or bothered."

"Then how are we suppose to know if this is really a prophecy?" Naotsugu's frown deepened as he scratched his head.

No one answered him. They all glanced at each other thinking the same thing.

"We can't," Minori said slowly.

"Exactly," Shiroe said. "The book won't tell us anything that might help us in validating its contents, which is why we should focus our attention instead on the prophecy itself."

"But how can we trust what this book is saying when we don't even know if it is really a prophecy?" Tohya crossed his arms and stared at the book sitting on the table.

"But it IS a prophecy," Shiroe answered and pointed his index finger on the first line. "The first two verses alone confirms that."

Blinking in confusion, Tohya and Naotsugu both leaned forward from the couch and read the indicated lines.

" 'On the third day after Sakura dies, a catastrophic change will begin with confusion and despair. One will start the journey with three and assemble ten that will lead one', " they recited aloud. After finishing, the two sat back and stared at Shiroe for a few seconds before blurting out at the same time.

"Who the hell is Sakura?" Naotsugu wondered.

"I'm not good at math!" Tohya groaned.

A chorus of snickers and giggles filled the room, most notably from Rudy and Tetora. Beside them, Chief Nyanta's mouth twitched in amusement. Meanwhile, Isuzu was holding back her own laughter, covering mouth as she giggled.

Shiroe sighed and noticed that only two people seemed to be taking the situation seriously.

Akatsuki and Minori.

Standing beside him, the loyal ninja has her eyes closed and brows furrowed in concentration. Meanwhile, the younger Kannagi sitting beside Tohya was also deep in thought, her right index finger and thumb touching her chin. No doubt, they were trying to decipher the words contained in the book, and they looked highly focused that Shiroe could almost see the gears working inside their heads.

The enchanter gaze at them intently. Other than Nyanta and himself, the two girls were the most brightest and quick-witted among his members, especially Minori. Everything he had taught her so far was absorbed with surprising ease, and her eagerness to learn more made her an exceptional protegé. She even developed her own version of his Full-Control Encounter ability in just a short span of time, something that made him feel proud as a mentor. The girl has so much potential that given time, he knew she could surpass him, and that's what he would like to see. At least, before they leave this world.

As for Akatsuki... what could he say? She was smart, skilled, and extremely loyal. Despite her child-like appearance, the young woman - he was reluctant to call her a 'young girl', for various reaaons - had took down dangerous opponents far more powerful than her, even one where he was not there to help. Her strength and combat prowess belies her petite form, and her battle awareness and acute perception were simply astounding. During his days partying with her, and even now that they were trapped in this world, he had came to trust her because of those traits, and he knew very well she did too with him.

Therefore, Shiroe was confident enough that they would be able to interpret the first two lines of the prophecy. And when they finally spoke, he could not help but hid a faint smile.

"The first lines refers to the day we got trapped here," Minori snapped her fingers in realization. "Cherry Blossom trees are also called Sakura in our country, and they start blooming in April. We got trapped here on May 3, three days after 'Sakura' dies."

"And the second refers to the founding of Round Table Alliance," Akatsuki opened her eyes and looked at Naotsugu and Shiroe in realization. "The three of us started the journey and assembled ten other guilds to lead the people of Akihabara."

Immediately, all eyes turned towards the girls. Tohya stared at his twin sister in wonder, his mouth hanging open in awe. They were impressed and shocked at how quick the two had understood the verses when all of them were just as clueless and skeptical of the contents itself.

 _That was fast,_ Shiroe thought.

The party continued to stare at Akatsuki and Minori with such intensity that it made the two girls shifted uncomfortably on their feet.

"What are you guys looking at?" the petite Assassin muttered and looked away in embarassment. She stole a glance at her master, who gave her a proud smile, making her face flushed even more.

"How did you two know that?" Naotsugu's eyes were wide.

"Because we studied," Minori mumbled before turning to Shiroe. "But we are correct, right?" she asked with a hopeful expression.

The Enchanter nodded and smiled at her as well. "Yes. Which means the book has accurately predicted the events, and that is quite enough to confirm its validity."

"How about the rest then?" Tohya frowned, still not convinced. "What do they mean?"

Adjusting his glasses carefully, Shiroe answered the young Samurai, "I think I already have an idea what the third and fourth lines refers to, though I have yet to confirm it. However, the final two verses are what I'm wary of. Especially the last one..." His voiced trailed off as he sank into a brooding expression.

" 'Four will arrive later, carrying nine and one hundred to complete the equation. Beware the color black' ." Nyanta glanced over at Naotsugu's buffed shoulders and read aloud. When he was finished, the Werecat's ears twitched for a moment before he finally looked at Shiroe. The serious expression on his furry face was the only confirmation the enchanter needed to know that the Chief had understood what he implied earlier.

"A fourth faction," he stated. Immediately, the room's atmosphere changed.

"What do you mean by that, Chief?" Naotsugu turned his head quizically towards the older player.

"A fourth faction," Shiroe repeated in a dark tone, "or more appropriately, a fourth group of inhabitants." he pointed to the young Sorcerer standing beside Isuzu," Rudy is a Person of the Land, the first and original inhabitants of this world. We, the Adventurers, are the second." there was a brief pause while his eyes narrowed slightly. "The Travelers, those that Roe2 had mentioned in the letter, are the third. Together, these three groups are what the fourth verse is refering to. However, it seems there will be another one."

"But who could that be?" the Guardian crossed his arms and stared at the ceiling as he racked his brains for possible candidates. "The Ancients? Monsters?"

"No," Shiroe shook his head, brows creasing. "Those two you just mentioned were already here. The prophecy has specifically stated that the fourth one will arrive _later_." He swept his gaze across them as he let the last word sank in. Surprisingly, it took them less than a second to realize what he meant.

"You don't mean..." Naotsugu began with his eyes almost bulging out of their sockets.

"There will be another one, a new addition." Akatsuki finished, her face grim.

For a moment, nobody spoke.

Their expressions were those of growing dread and disbelief. Even Nyanta, who was usually calm and unperturbed in most situations, had a troubled look on his face - and for good reason. The arrival of a new group would signal another shift in the balance of this world. Especially now that they had to deal with this mysterious Travelers. Their relationship with some of the nobles were civil and solely for trade purpose and mutual defense at best. However, if these new arrivals were also enemies, then that would surely change.

"So, does this mean the effects of the Apocalypse are still happening?" Isuzu asked in a weak voice.

Nodding gravely, Shiroe answered. "I'm afraid so," he leaned forward on the table and clasped his hands under his chin. "And I have a feeling it will continue like this the more we stay here."

The room was engulfed in silence once again. Each of them were still having a hard time processing what they had just learned. If the prophecy proved accurate, there's no telling what sort of impact it would have to their lives, especially to the Landers. In a world where they, the Adventurers, were the most powerful, a new race would make the People of the Land feel even more threatened. Worse, some of them might even declare a war against them which might cause a really big problem. Add the fact that the Apocalypse was still changing the world around them, it would certainly affect every action and decision they would make in the future.

 _This is going to be bad. We are not yet stable enough to deal with such things, especially now that Minami is setting their sight on us. If worse comes to worst, we may have to issue a pact with them. My only problem will be Nureha..._

"Shiroe, may I borrow that book for a second?" Tetra suddenly asked, eyeing the tome with curiousity.

All eyes except Shiroe's immediately turned to her. They were surprised that the Cleric would want to read it, given that she(or he, depending on who was asked) was not much of the bookworm type. She prefers singing after all, despite how _awful_ she was at it. Plus, flirting with a certain guardian was also one of her past-times.

"Why do you want to borrow it?" Naotsugu blinked.

They half expected her answer to be something that would help them understand the prophecy better. However, Tetra being Tetra, gave them her most typical yet ridiculous response.

"Because I want to know if that book has predicted my rise to stardom!" The pink-haired self-proclaimed 'Galaxy Idol' smiled widely as she struck a pose.

In in instant, all the tension in the air vanished.

"You? Rise to stardom?" Naotsugu stared at her incredelously. "HELL NO!"

"Why not?" the Cleric pouted in a cute way and jumped on his broad shoulders, putting her face closer to him much to the chagrin and embarassment of the bulky guardian.

"Because your singing is bad!" he said exasperatedly. "And could you please get off me?" The guardian tried to shake her away. However, the pink-haired idol was firmly latched on his body.

"My singing is not bad!" She protested and held on tight, wrapping her arms around Naotsugu's neck, "And I won't go away unless you admit it!"

"But it is bad!" he stood up.

"It is not!" Tetra pouted again, rubbing her cheeks on his.

"It is! And stop rubbing yourself against me!"

By now, everyone was trying very hard not to laugh at the scene in front of them. Naotsugu's face was beet red in sheer embarassment, flapping his arms like a chicken in an attempt to throw off the pink-haired beauty clinging to him. However, Tetra's hold was so tight that no amount of thrashing could dislodge her. Adding the fact that she was rubbing her body on Naotsugu in a cat-like manner, only a person with a very strong grip could pry her away.

"Stop it!" Naotsugu shrieked when Tetra pressed her chest on his shoulders.

"Oh, come on!" The Cleric giggled, "You know you want this too!" she batted her eyelashes at him flirtatiously, making everyone almost gag.

"This is kinda disturbing." Tohya muttered beside Minori before scooting away from the two _males_.

Meanwhile, behind the Samurai, a certain blonde Sorcerer was also staring at the book with keen interest. There was a strange gleam in his eyes, a sort of childish excitement. And while the others were focused on Tetra's sexual harassment of Naotsugu, he quietly approached the table and picked up the tome to browse through its contents.

"Rudy, what are you doing?" Isuzu frowned at her battle partner. Approaching from behind, she glanced over at his shoulders and saw his fingers eagerly flipping through the pages.

"This is the key, Miss Isuzu!" Rudy said with voice shaking in excitement. "This is the key!"

Not quite understanding what he meant, the bard blinked in confusion. "The key to what?"

"The key... to my destiny!" the sorcerer exclaimed with eyes shining in delight. "This book may contain a prophecy about me, about my rise to greatness! Imagine that, Miss Isuzu! My name will be written in books! Children will hear stories about me and my wonderful and exciting adventures! Girls and princesses will swoon every time my name is spoken, and boys and young princes will try to follow in my footsteps! Kingdoms and empires will erect magnificent statues of me!" cackling in glee, Rudy thrust out his right hand and clenched it.

"And I, Rundelhaus Code, will be known throughout history!"

For a moment, Isuzu stared at the young man as he struck pose after pose and talked about his splendid abilities that would be known all over the land. She tried to imagine what he just said, especially the statue part. She really did. However, the scene that immediately came to her mind does not quite fit the description Rudy was hoping for.

Many people bowing in front of statues and swooning over pictures... of a golden retriever.

On the couch opposite them, Shiroe could only sigh at the comical scenes transpiring in front of him. He couldn't decide which group was the worst: this one, or the one he had joined five years ago? Good thing Kanami wasn't here though. He knew he would not last an hour with his former leader around, even if he has an immortal body.

"What a lively day, nya?" Nyanta approached with a smile. The werecat stood to the enchanter's left, silently watching Naotsugu trying to escape Tetra's grasp while Rudy continued to ramble about his 'destiny'.

"Are you going to tell the Alliance about this?" the veteran player quietly asked.

Knowing what he meant, Shiroe shook his head. "At first, that was my plan." he admitted, "But after thinking about it, I changed my mind."

"Because of the last line, nya?" Nyanta said with a serious expression.

The enchanter raised an eyebrow slightly, though he was not surprised that his friend had thought the same thing as he did. Having been part of the same group for four years, they already knew how each of their mind works, even to the point that no verbal communication was needed in some cases.

"Yes," Shiroe adjusted his glasses and answered truthfully. "Although I do not doubt their loyalties and motives, but it is still better to be safe than be sorry. Besides," he added with a shrug, "the word 'black' holds different meanings and can be applied to various things. It can be a color, a description for an emotion, a name. Even a title."

"Like 'Dark Shiroe', for example." He smiled wryly.

"My lord, you shouldn't be too harsh on yourself." Akatsuki admonished from his right. "Surely, the last line of that prophecy doesn't refer to you. You're too kind to cause harm to other people," she said with conviction.

"Akatsuki, just because someone's nice doesn't mean they can't be dangerous." Shiroe sighed. "We all know what other people are thinking about me, and they have every right to do so. I may not cause harm, but I still pose a threat to some of them. Especially to the nobles."

Turning around, he placed a hand on her head and smiled warmly at her. "Thanks for what you said though."

The petite ninja flushed once again, averting her gaze and mumbling under her breath. Chuckling in amusement, Shiroe withdrew his hand and watched as Naotsugu finally managed to pry away a giggling Tetra.

"In any case," the enchanter's expression turned serious once again, "letting the Black Swords hear of this might cause some problems. Even though there's a high chance that Isaac will not take this seriously, I don't want to take any unnecessary risks. Same goes for the other guilds."

"Even the Crescent Moon?" Nyanta asked.

"Especially them," Shiroe nodded. "I don't trust Marielle or any of her member's skills in keeping secrets." he said with a grimace. "At least, not with this kind of information."

The werecat nodded, and the three of them fell into silence. They watched as Isuzu dragged a protesting Rudy away from the book while Tohya and Minori were both trying to dodge Naotsugu's flailings as Tetra once again latched on him.

"Well, that's it then." Shiroe stood up and yawned, "I'll be going back to my room to sleep."

"Shall I escort you there, my lord?" Akatsuki inquired, staring at him with worry.

Out of the corner his eyes, Shiroe noticed Minori suddenly fixing her gaze in his direction, eyes narrowed dangerously.

 _Uh oh..._

"No need," the enchanter said dismissively with a nervous chuckle. "I can manage." He immediately turned around to face Nyanta. "Chief, I'm leaving everything to you for a while."

"No problem, nya." The werecat smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "Get some sleep. You deserve it."

"Thanks," Shiroe nodded before walking toward the stairs. "If anything comes up, don't hesitate to-"

And then, he felt it. A strong pulse that washed over his body and shocked him as if he was struck by a lightning, making his vision spun out of control. Clutching his head in growing discomfort, he found himself wobbling on his legs when he tried to take a step, only for his knees to finally gave in as he collapsed on the floor.

"My lord!"

"Shiroe!"

In an instant, Akatsuki was beside him with a worried expression, followed swiftly by Minori. The two girls kneeled on either side, gazing at him anxiously. Around them, the rest of the guild stood dumbstruck at the scene for a moment before composing themselves and rushing to his side.

"Shiroe, are you alright?" Nyanta asked as he kneeled beside Akatsuki. Shiroe's face was pale, and his eyes seemed unfocused. His hands were cold as well and trembling slightly.

Minori stood up and readied her staff. "I'll try to cast a healing spell!"

"Me too!" Tetra raised her own.

However, before they could even open their mouths again, the two healers suddenly cried in pain and dropped their equipment, clutching their head. Rudy followed shortly after, collapsing on the floor and groaning.

The sudden turn of events sent the others panicking even more. Tohya immediately stood beside Minori and supported her while Isuzu quickly helped Rudy to his feet. Meanwhile, Naotsugu rushed to a whimpering Tetra, leaving only Nyanta and Akatsuki to tend with Shiroe.

"What the hell is happening?!" Naotsugu freaked out. Despite his usual cheerful and perverted attitude, seeing four of his friends collapsed one by one without any visible reason almost sent his mind into shock.

Surprisingly, it was Shiroe himself who spoke.

Groaning in pain, the enchanter tried to sit up with the help of Akatsuki. His body was still weak from that burst of energy he felt just a minute ago. And although there was still a slight pounding in his skull, it was already gradually subsiding, allowing him to form coherent thoughts. Thankfully, none of his memories seemed to be missing, unlike what he assumed would be happening just before he blacked out for a second.

"I'm alright." Shiroe muttered before wincing. His head still hurts, despite slowly recovering from the shock.

"My lord, are you sure?" Akatsuki asked in concern.

Smiling reassuringly at her, Shiroe nodded. He sat up, supporting himself with an arm. Glancing around, he saw three of his members in the same state as him, and a quick look at their condition already told him what he needed to know.

"You felt it." he stated, staring more intently at Minori and Tetra. Of the four of them, the two girls looked like they were affected just a few seconds later than him. As for Rudy, despite being the last, he was actually the first one to fully recover.

"Y-Yes." Minori answered with a shaky voice, her hands trembling. "What was it, Shiroe? My body almost went numb. I've never felt anything like it before."

"Indeed." Rudy agreed as he leaned on Isuzu. "It's like someone has casted a paralyzing spell directly on my soul. I almost collapsed just like you if not for my overflowing sense of duty and my rock hard resillence."

"Actually, you did." Isuzu muttered under her breath.

"Yeah!" Tetra nodded. "Even my cuteness was not enough to protect me from that awful sensation!" she shivered and edged closer to Naotsugu.

His expression turning even more serious, Shiroe sat up straighter. "I... I don't really know what it was too," he admitted and adjusted his glasses. "I felt a strong pulse, but it came out of nowhere. However, I could tell that it radiated somewhere within the city."

"But why didn't some of us felt it?" Tohya frowned in confusion, his right arm wrapped around his sister protectively.

"Because only magic-oriented class can feel those things," the enchanter answered. "And judging by its effects, it must be really strong. In fact, I can still feel traces of it."

 _No, not just traces,_ he thought suddenly.

He stood up. "This calls for an emergency meeting with the Round Table. I'm very certain that all magic-users have felt it, and-"

He was suddenly interrupted by a loud chime. Recognizing it as a call, he immediately answered and cupped his left hand beside his ear.

"Hello, Marielle." Shiroe greeted. Glancing at his members, he noticed Naotsugu frowning in confusion.

"Shiroe, we have a problem!" the guild master quickly shouted at the other end without preamble. "You need to come here immediately!"

"Why? What happened?" he said, alarmed. There was a sinking feeling in his stomach telling him that whatever news Marielle had brought, it was connected to the energy burst they had felt.

Of course, he was right.

"It's the Intercity Transport Gates!" she said in rising panic.

"They are activating!"

* * *

 **Confession time.**

 **When I first saw Log Horizon's episode 1, I immediately dropped it. It didn't clicked for me, the story is not as serious as SAO, the MC and characters looked dull and boring, blah blah.**

 **Fast forward to a month later. I was bored, having no animes to watch anymore. So I decided to watch this show that I HATED with a passion because of how people think highly of it despite SAO being way better.**

 **Five days later, I was already playing its main theme on my phone over and over again and mimicking the "Villain in Glasses". :3**

 **Sword Art Online and Log Horizon are POLAR opposites, and that's something most people couldn't see or understand. Whereas the former is more on romance, plot and real life issues like trauma and survivor's guilt, the latter is on the gaming aspect itself as well as world building, politics and strategy. In other words, neither one is better than the other since they each focus on different themes entirely.**

 **And that's what makes them a perfect combination. :D**

 **Readers, I hope you would enjoy my very first crossover fic for two of my favourite animes. Characters may be slightly OOC sometimes, though that's to be expected since it's one of my weak points. Also, this is slightly AU. For the purpose of this story, The Apocalypse happened in 2025. That's three years after SAO's launch. Obviously, the VRMMORPG genre is already booming by that time, but Elder Tale is still popular due to its complexity and its unique features.**

 **So far, that's the only changes I made. I would like to also add that I'll be using some of Crunchyroll's translation for the character names from LH, and since I haven't read the novels themselves - again - I'll be using the anime as a basis.**

 **Anyway, that should be it. The prophecy sounds lame to me, but I will let you guys be the judge. ;) Oh, and if you could give me some links to a nice SAOxLog Horizon fan art, feel free to send them. :)**

 **Please Read & Review!**

 **Until next time!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I almost forgot. This is set DURING SAO's Mother's Rosario arc, and that means one thing.**

 **Yuuki is alive.**

 ***waits patiently for Yuuki fans to scream in delight***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Intercity Transport Gates

 _Ancient Palace of Eternal Ice, 2F Dungeon_

Where was it again?

The mage scholar Regan, current Sage of Mirror Lake, often prided himself for having a photographic memory and an insane amount of intellectual capacity for information. He could remember the first book he had read as well as the first letter he learned. He could also recite the first full sentence he had spoken when he was still a toddler, and his knack for remembering things he only saw ONCE proved invaluable when he took the path of a scholar and researcher. As such, he was completely baffled on why he could not remember where he had placed that thing he was searching for.

Grumbling to himself, he glanced around his study. Piles of books lay scattered everywhere. Research papers littered the floor. On his desk, stacks of ancient scrolls and documents were carelessly thrown aside in his frantic search. Even the bookshelves were emptied, their contents creating a mountain as tall as him.

He had already checked each and every one of them, flipping through the pages just to be certain, but his search was fruitless. He still couldn't find that particular book, or rather, that particular page.

Could it be that he had placed it somewhere else? The archive in the lower dungeons was huge. Perhaps, he had just forgotten to take it with him during his visits. It may not even be a book at all, and he saw it on one of the scrolls being kept in this palace...

But no, that's impossible. He knew it was a book. He remembered it _was_ a book, and his memory was excellent. He could even recall the sheer excitement he felt when his eyes drifted on that page, when he saw the lines written in flowing gold script. Similar to how he had felt when he fimally came to meet the legendary archmage Shiroe in person. There was no way he could have forgotten something like that.

So where did he put it?

He crossed his arms and paced slowly inside what limited space he has, careful to avoid stepping on one of his precious books. It was just a small tome, of that he was certain. Tucked away and hidden behind several grimoires, he had almost missed it during his visit to the library several years ago. If not for that strange sensation, like his eyes were forcibly drawn towards the book, he would have passed it by on his way out.

He stopped in his tracks and tapped his chin thoughtfully. The cover was simple - even he would clearly pay it no attention at first glance - made from red leather with its spine outlined in gold. The strange thing was there was no title on it. Not even the author's name or the date it was written. Obviously, whoever wrote the book does not want to be known, and that immediately piqued his curiousity.

Its content was a rather peculiar thing too. He expected a comprehensive list of magic spells catalogued inside, even something regarding the World Fraction spells and how to recreate them. But instead, he had been disappointed to find the book was about nothing more than a fairy tale; a story of some hero trying to save a damsel in distress trapped inside a birdcage atop a giant tree. That in itself was not bad - he was a fan of such stories when he was still a kid. However, those kind of tales were not what he was looking for at the moment, and definitely not what he needed.

And then, he saw those verses.

As he stood there thinking with his eyebrows scrunched in concentration, he couldn't help but relieve the state of confusion and puzzlement he had felt when he was finish reading it. For one, the lines does not fit with the entire context of the story. For another, it seemed to have been added in a way that would make it seem like it was part of the narrative when in truth, the construction of the sentence was vastly different.

What was it about again?

He shook his head and sighed. Not only could he not remember where he had last seen it, he could not remember the exact lines as well. But why? Does it have anything to do with that strong surge of power he felt just a few minutes ago? It was the reason he postponed his travel to Shibuya in order to resume his work on the communication device in there, as the sensation triggered something in his memory that immediately made him thought of the book. But if that's the case, then why couldn't he remember where he hid it?

Wait. He _hid_ it?

Regan jumped in realization and immediately rushed outside the room, sweeping away any obstacles with a simple spell. Sprinting across the dim hallway, he made his way towards his sleeping quarters, bursting through the door in a hurry.

He remembered now. He delibirately casted a memory wipe on himself to prevent anyone from knowing about the book should he be captured by a hostile group. It should only deactivate when the right conditions were met, and he was certain it did now. Though he still could not remember what made him do such a thing, he knew the book held all the answers he needed.

Crouching at the base of his bed, he brushed his fingers on a section of the floor. Instantly, a glowing rune appeared. Drawing powers from within him, Regan muttered a short incantation and with a bright light, the symbol vanished along with the flooring, revealing a small hiding space.

And there, nestled safely at the center of a velvety cushion, was the book.

* * *

 _Central Plaza, City of Akihabara_

Akihabara, a city of wonder and excitement. With a population of at least 25,000 people, it was a central hub for trade and commerce in the province. On any fine day, the streets would be filled with people going about their daily businesses and routines. Stalls and booths would line the sidewalks selling their merchandise to anyone passing by. Shops and restaurants would be open, enticing customers with extravagant products and scrumptous dishes. Adventurers and People of the Land alike always frequented these establishments, creating a busy traffic in the roads. More often than not, a few carriages and wagons would appear - nobles and merchants arriving to conduct their businesses and trades - and the people would briefly give a wide berth for them before going back to their own personal affairs.

Adventurer guards from the combat guilds could sometimes be seen patrolling the streets and alleys to ensure the safety of the people, more to keep an eye out for suspicious activities than the monsters roaming outside the walls. After all, with the magical barrier protecting the city gone, player-killing was now possible with the absence of the Royal Guards. Due to the wide thoroughfares, the city was always bustling during the day and a lot of people would make it easier for someone to blend in and cause chaos. As such, it should be common to see a few high-leveled players walking among the crowds and casting wary glances around them.

However, today was different.

Nothing could be seen on most of the streets and avenues. The shops were abandoned, and the roads were mostly empty except for a few people strolling here and there. Instead, the masses were gathered in a single location: the plaza.

And so, Shiroe found himself squeezing through the crowds just to get near the front. It was a slow progress; with all the people jam packed like in a concert, he could barely move an inch. Bodies were being pressed together, and in more than one occassion, he felt a few people stepped on his toes. People kept pushing and shoving around in their haste to satisfy their curiousity. The loud murmurings of the crowd did not help either - he could not hear his friends anymore, much less see them from the throng of people obstructing his vision.

"SHIROE! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Naotsugu bellowed somewhere to his right.

The enchanter immediately scanned his surroundings looking for the source of his friend's voice, but it was in vain. He was sandwiched between several people, making his search futile. Not to mention, they were guardians wearing full-plate armor which greatly added to his discomfort.

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" He yelled back as loud as he could, raising his staff and waving it for good measure. Shiroe does not know if it would work; if they were not looking in the right direction, they would surely miss it. However, considering his current situation, he could not do anything else other than this.

A flash of purple suddenly caught his attention. Craning his head to the right, he saw someone standing on what looked like a tower shield, amethyst hair swinging as she shielded her eyes and looked around in all directions.

"AKATSUKI!" Shiroe yelled.

Like a true ninja hearing its master's call, the assassin swiveled her head to the left so fast it almost snapped and zeroed in on Shiroe's location. Narrowing her eyes, she jumped on someone's head and used it as a foothold to move on another. Using her agility and skills, the petite woman deftly ran to her master's side, nimbly stepping on every person without so much as a glance.

Cries of surprise and indignation followed, and the crowd stirred in annoyance as Akatsuki navigated through the crowd. As if she was crossing a river, the ninja stepped on people like she would do on protruding rocks, gracefully skipping as swiftly as she could. By the time she reached her master, Shiroe was already hard pressed on all sides by several hulking guardians.

"My lord, are you alright?" Akatsuki asked in concern, balancing skillfully between two swashbucklers who were, incidentally, too mesmerized and shocked to even protest.

"Yes, I'm okay!" Shiroe barely managed a squeak, stuck between two heavily armored adventurers. "Where are the others?"

Jerking a thumb behind her, the loyal ninja replied.

"Somewhere back there."

Stifling a groan, the enchanter closed his eyes. At this rate, they would not be able to reach the front before something happens - and he had a feeling something will. He could sense a great deal of magic flowing just ahead; right where the Transport Gates should be. In fact, even at this distance, he could already see the gigantic portals releasing tendrils of blinding light. Whatever it was, he knew it could not be good.

"Go check with the others up ahead," he said at last, "Tell Isaac and Soujiro to organize a perimeter. We don't want the people going on a stampede if something happens. And send someone to clear a path for us!" Shiroe added the last part with a grumble.

"Understood, my lord." Akatsuki bowed her head before racing to the front to fulfill her master's orders.

* * *

 _Fire, burning passion and rage that consumes all,_

 _Water, purifier of life and cleanser of soul,_

 _Wind, freedom that soars above the heavens,_

 _Earth, fortitude that strengthens,_

 _Night, power that overwhelms,_

 _Shadow, concealer of secrets,_

 _Music, soother of mind and spirit,_

 _Metal, instrument of the gifted,_

 _Beast, companion of all who seeks,_

 _Together, they come at the first day of the week._

 _Nine elements, nine races,_

 _Nine territories, nine realms,_

 _One castle, one tree,_

 _The full moon rises on the day of three,_

 _Salvation will arrive after Sakura dies,_

 _Sounds of ringing bell filling the skies,_

 _A shadow looms over the city,_

 _Bearing strangers key to victory,_

 _Friend and foe together must band,_

 _To deal with the threat close at hand,_

 _At the top of the castle lies a key,_

 _A gateway to set everyone free._

Regan finally closed the book with trembling hands, his entire body shaking in excitement.

This was it! There could be no mistake now. This book might well be carrying the answer to the Adventurer's plight; a way for them to go home. Most of the lines were mysterious and enigmatic, but he could understand what they were trying to tell. There was someone that could help them, perhaps a group from their own world, and they would be arriving soon. He was certain of it. He could feel it, sense it, and his intuition were always right.

The scholar stood up and clutched the book in his hands. He had to take this to Shiroe soon. The mage would know what to do. Such discovery could not wait, not when it may lead to the key to their dillemma. Plus, he was also interested on what kind of reaction the enchanter would have. After all, talking with him was always entertaining...

Glancing around his room, he took stock of what he might need for his travel. He would obviously have to stay in the city for several days at best in order to observe as well as resume his work in Shibuya. Clothes were essential, and a sizable amount of gold. Bringing his tomes and research notes were mandatory too - they contained information he would definitely need in the near future. All that remains was food, but he could just buy them from the shops and inns in Akihabara. Besides, he was not much of a good cook anyway.

Finally nodding to himself, Regan approached one of his closets and began the preparations for his journey.

...

The Intercity Transport Gates. As with most MMORPGs with an expansive map, each city was connected via a network of instant transport routes allowing players to hop from one destination to another without the hassle of going through the outside fields. This reduces the amount of time needed to travel between cities as well as the danger posed by monsters roaming the environment - a boon for beginners new to the world of Elder Tale and online games in general. Many ignorant and arrogant newbies had often suffered extreme consequences when they foolishly ignore the importance of such a feature, confident enough of their levels and luck and taking their chance in the wilderness. All had been killed either by field bosses or sheer boredom.

When Elder Tale was still just a game, the Gates would always receive a flood of players utilizing it for quests and raids. The distance between Akihabara and Shibuya alone was half an hour at best - excluding the time consumed when taking out mobs encountered in the field - and many people found the transport system practical for fast travels. It was even rumored that in one instance, a server crash occurred when the influx of players using the gates exceeded the limit of what was only allowed at any given time, forcing an emergency maintenance. In the end, the next patch finally included a lot of new mounts for the adventurers to lessen the traffic being received.

When the Apocalypse happened and trapped the Adventurers inside the game, things changed. With the world of Theldesia coming to life, the neccessity of instant travel became essential once again. What was once a simple fifteen-minute leisure stroll of their in-game avatars had became a daunting two-hour trek of their actual selves, and with pain actually present, no one wanted to dare the monster infested zones just to see the next town or village. This would not be a problem for high-leveled veterans of the game; with their stats and skills alone, they could risk the long travel without worrying about their HP falling to zero. But for most of the newbies who were unfortunate to be included in this mess, the mere idea of simply setting foot outside the safe zones would leave them quaking in their boots and sandals.

Unfortunately, the transition had somehow affected the functionality of the transport gates. Used to be, the portals were always glowing with energy; a swirling mass of vortex constantly ferrying players to and fro. But when they got trapped here and realized that this was no longer a game, they were shocked to find the gates seemingly deactivated and devoid of its original purpose. Regan told them that these gigantic relics were fueled by magic and connected to ancient Alv ruins on the moon, and their inactive state was caused by the lack of power. Unfortunately, countless research yielded no results on how to revitalized them - they don't even know the cause for their dormancy - and for many months, the colossal devices were left standing and only served as a landmark.

And just like during the first day they came here, the Transport Gates would be as dead and useless as a background building from when Elder Tale was still just a game. Today, however, was the first time in months that it had shown signs of activity.

Tendrils of bright energy crackled and snaked along its surface, hissing as they went off in different directions before dissipating to the air. An orb of pulsating electricity emanated from the center of the circle, throbbing rythmically and oozing vast amounts of magic. Occassionally, a rumble would occur, and the globe would give off a blinding flash of light before returning to its previous state.

Shiroe pressed forward with the rest of his guild mates. Fortunately for them, it did not took more than a few minutes for a perimeter to be established and the people organized into a less chaotic crowd. Several guards kept an open lane in the middle, allowing them to pass through without hassle.

A good thing too, because he _almost_ became the 'Villain in Mushes' with all the constant shoving and pushing.

As they neared the front of the crowd, the onlookers gave them a wide berth. By now, his guild was already well-known throughout the city, and in most of the surrounding provinces as well, making it less harder for them to proceed ahead. From Naotsugu's immense bulk to Akatsuki's short stature to his own beady eyes rimmed with glasses, Log Horizon was easily distinguishable from the rest of the other Adventurers and guilds. Not to mention, Isuzu's increasing fame as a musician helps a great deal in their popularity, and Shiroe could even see a few of her fans - mostly Landers - among the gathered mass waving to her as they passed by.

As for him, well, the suspicious and wary glares casted in his direction was just a proof of what most people still thought of him. Not that he mind it - he was already used to people referring to him as the 'Villain in Glasses' - but he could admit that it was kinda unsettling. Especially for someone like him who prefers to remain incospicious.

When they finally reached the end of the crowd, he was immediately greeted with Maryelle and the rest of the Round Table leaders.

"Shiroe!" the elven cleric and guild master quickly approached him.

"Maryelle," he nodded. Glancing around, he noticed Roderic conversing in hushed tones with Isaac and Soujiro up ahead. Meanwhile, Michitaka and the remaining leaders were standing on one side, staring grimly at the portal.

"What's the situation?"

Shaking her head, Maryelle answered.

"We don't know. One moment, everything was fine. Then suddenly, every magic-user in our guild felt a strange pulse in the area before collapsing." she took a deep breath before adding, "Most of us were out cold after that. Henrietta stayed behind to take care of the others while I immediately came here when someone reported the gate is activating."

She suddenly began to wobble on her feet and would have almost stumble on the ground if not for Naotsugu catching her.

"Hey, are you okay?" the guardian said with worry.

"I'm just a little tired," Maryelle managed a weak smile as she leaned on his right shoulder.

"Take a rest then," Shiroe said in sympathy and adjusted his glasses. "We'll take care of everything."

Leaving them behind with his guild, he approached the others, passing Eins along the way until he stood beside Isaac. As soon as they noticed him, the trio immediately stopped talking, and judging by their expressions, he had a feeling that the topic of their conversation was sensitive in some way.

"Is there a problem?" he raised an eyebrow.

Soujiro glanced at Isaac, who glanced at Roderic, who shifted in his feet and cleared his throat several times before finally speaking.

"You know the news about Minami managing to partially reactivate their own gate, right?" the scholar asked, to which Shiroe nodded. "Well, we were just discussing about the possibility that it might be them doing... this."

Shiroe thought for a moment. It was possible, but unlikely. For one, the gates run on magic. They would need a vast amount of mana to fully activate an Intercity Transport Gate, not to mention the additional energy required to connect it with a recipient city. And while they could probably achieve such a feat, the chances of them actually doing it were slim. For another, Nureha would not be so bold as to open a portal within a potential enemy, no matter how strong Plant Hwyaden may be.

"We also think they are the ones attacking and-" Soujiro added before he was interrupted by Shiroe.

"It can't be them," the enchanter adjusted his glasses. "Nureha is not stupid. She knows the risk it will pose if she recklessly attacks Akihabara."

"Are you sure?" Isaac frowned, unconvinced. "Plant Hwyaden has an army and controls two cities. It would not be hard for them to send a raid group here and hit us from the inside."

"I'm sure," Shiroe said confidently. "After all, if you are going to attack someone, why would you alert your opponent?"

The group fell silent. They could not argue with what Shiroe had said; he had a point. Besides, they knew better than to question the 'Villain in Glasses'. Everyone could agree that he was the best in this field, and they would not dare doubt his opinion on such matters.

"Fine," Isaac grunted. "Still, I posted a few parties of spellcasters and shooters on top of the surrounding buildings." he gestured to several rooftops where Shiroe could see some Adventurers. "If someone, or something, comes out and starts attacking, they'll immediately shoot it."

The enchanter nodded at his decision. The height advantage would leave the enemy with no way to counter-attack, and with spells and arrows supporting them, their ground forces could swiftly close in to engage them. Still, he was hoping it would not reach that point. The last thing they wanted was a hostile army marching within their own city.

His gaze swept across those lining the rooftops. Most of them were above level 70, comprised mostly of sorcerers. Since they were the main damage dealers of the magic class, he approved of their large numbers. If an army emerged from the portal en masse, their devastating spells should be enough to force them back.

As he surveyed the rest of the Adventurers, he was surprised to see a certain silver-haired girl turning away before their eyes could meet.

"What is the Princess doing here?" he blinked, perplexed.

Nowadays, the princess was always in a sullen mood. She rarely goes out to interact with the people; not even on major festivals could she be seen participating, and only a selected few were allowed to visit her residence. Aside from official visits and meetings, Lennesia remained cooped up in her room most of the time, only emerging when needed. She had stopped conversing with Shiroe at some point too, though the enchanter does not have any clue why. Yes, she doesn't trust him for various reasons, but she was civil at best whenever they meet. However, for the past few weeks, she was starting to avoid him for no apparent reason.

I must be reminding her of Krusty, he suddenly realized, what with my glasses and all.

He grimaced. The absence of the Berserker and guild master of D.D.D. had affected Akihabara greatly. As the leader of the largest battle guild in the city, Krusty wielded an enormous influence and was considered as an important pillar in their society. He may be the strategist, but Krusty _was_ the leader. He was essential in ensuring the safety of all Adventurers and Landers in the city, personally taking charge of their military campaigns against monsters. Because of his ruthlessness in combat, they managed to quell any rising threats even before they could spread. As such, his absence had diminished their efficiency in battle, and Black Swords Knights and West Wind Brigade was forced to compensate for their deficiency.

So far, they had received no further news about Krusty's whereabouts since they last made contact with Kanami at the start of this year. And with him temporarily unreachable, his subordinates were doing their best to keep his guild from disbanding. A lot had already left to join Ein's Honesty, and it was all Riese could do to keep the remaining ones from leaving as well. Even Takayama Misa had to set aside her guilt and shame for what happened to their leader and returned as an active member just to prevent things from escalating. But despite her assistance, it seemed that the guild was slowly tethering on the verge of collapse.

Speaking of the two Drei Klauens, he was not surprise to find them standing beside Lenessia watching the commotion below them with an unwavering expression. It was no secret that Riese and Misa had already grown considerably fond of her, and with their leader's disappearance, the two had took it upon themselves to personally ensure her safety. They were always with her wherever she goes, serving as her personal bodyguards. Whether she would simply take a stroll outside or attend an important event, the bard and cleric could be seen accompanying her alongside her maid.

Still, he frowned, that does not explain why she was here. This could be dangerous, after all. And the two D.D.D. second-in-command should know that.

"Oh, the Princess?" Isaac followed Shiroe's gaze, balancing his massive sword on one shoulder. "I heard she had insisted to come here after learning about the commotion."

"I don't know why though," he shrugged and returned his attention to the gate.

But I do, Shiroe thought with a smirk as he realized everything.

Apparently, Princess Lenessia seemed to actually miss Krusty, if her current behaviour was anything to judge by. He should have guessed it the moment she stopped going out in public. That was why the princess was avoiding him, because she does not want to be reminded of the 'monster' - something Shiroe found amusing. Who knew that she secretly harbors such feelings for him?

This might make for a good blackmail, he inwardly smirked in an evil way.

Of course, he did not mean it in a bad way. He was not the sort of person to commit something horrible on someone who had done him no wrong. However, politics was politics. And in a game like that, you need some aces up in your sleeves.

Suddenly, there was a shout from a guardian. But even before he turned his head to check what was happening, he could already feel the air vibrating around him.

The gate was starting to fully activate.

The pulsating orb in its center had now grown into a swirling vortex of pure energy, twisting and churning like the maw of a whirlpool. Electricity and tendrils of light danced around it, and the edges glowed with power. The air hummed, throbbing and sending waves of aura in all directions. It was so powerful that his entire body trembled just by being near the source, making him step back in haste. Around him, the crowd readied their weapons in preparation for anything that might come out with evil intentions.

They waited in tensed silence as the portal finally expanded to encompass the entire circle. A radiant beam suddenly shot up into the sky, parting the clouds in a halo and blinding them for several seconds. When it vanished, the Intercity Transport Gates finally stood in all its glory, activated and ready to be used once again.

For a moment, everyone was still. Shiroe gripped his staff tightly, already preparing to cast Thorn Bind Hostage if the moment call for it. Behind him, the rest of his guild swiftly took their positions, with Akatsuki and Naotsugu flanking him. Meanwhile, the rest of the guards now had their weapons at the ready, both Isaac and Soujiro standing at the front. They were all holding their breaths, expecting an army to charge through at any moment.

And then, they heard a howl.

Something large, armored, and _definitely_ humanoid in appearance came tumbling out of the portal, cursing and growling as it fell from the steps of the pedestal where the gate was erected. The... _thing_ landed face first at the foot of the stairs, groaning in discomfort. Purple hair covered its head, preventing them from seeing it properly.

Shiroe stared at the creature curiously. Odd. The hair was familiar. And so was the yellow fur around the shoulders. And so were the claws on its forearms.

Huh?

He quickly glanced at the status box hovering above the newcomer's head, his eyes widening instantly as soon as he saw the name. And whatever suspicions he might have vanished the moment the 'thing' finally spoke, or roared for that matter.

"DAMN IT, WILLIAM! I'M NOT A DOG FOR YOU TO USE AS A SCOUT!"

No one spoke after that. No one even moved. They were busy staring open-mouthed as the mass of muscle and armor finally rose to its full height. All of them were too dumbstruck to even lower their weapons, standing as if a freezing spell had been casted over them.

Shiroe could not believe what he was seeing either. He blinked once. Then twice. Then thrice. But the image was still there. That guy was really standing in front of him.

His jaw worked like a fish briefly before he finally found his voice and shouted the man's name in sheer disbelief.

"DEMIQAS?!"

* * *

 **And it with another cliffhanger. XD**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I will admit, it should have been a little bit longer. But I decided against it since the additional scene felt kinda out of place with the tone. Don't worry though. The next update will involve that particular scene as an opening.**

 **As for the second prophecy, I hope you enjoyed that as well. Being a fan of the Percy Jackson books, I tried to make it as vague and enigmatic as possible, and I thought I did okay. A little feedback would be nice though. :)**

 **Regarding Regan, I am planning to give him more backstory for this fic since he will play an important role. Most of it is from my own headcanon but hopefully, I can make it work.**

 **By the way, who gets that obvious Fairy Dance arc reference I placed in this chapter? :3**

 **Please Read & Review!**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
